


swear i could give you everything

by pageleaf



Series: never seen it look so easy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: (12:34) just be careful(12:36) It isn't that kind of trouble.(12:38) what kind is it?(12:39) The kind where everybody wins.Iwaizumi grins, warmth curling in his chest. He has a sneaking suspicion, but he doesn't examine it too much. He's okay with being surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i missed this series!! technically this takes place after the previous fic (it involves carrying out a situation oikawa and ushijima ~discussed~) so it might make more sense if you read that first! but it could probably still stand alone :)
> 
> title is from "never enough" by 1d because SOMEHOW this became a series where everything is titled from 1d [shrug]
> 
> unbeta-ed, so please let me know if you see any glaring errors!!

"No," Ushijima says, arms crossed, obstinate.

Iwaizumi sighs. "Look, you're done three days before I am. That's three more days that you can be at home."

"But you'll be alone." Ushijima frowns.

"And if you don't go, that's three more days Oikawa will be by himself." Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows. "Is that really what you want?"

Ushijima stares back at him stonily for a few moments before his expression wavers and his shoulders slump. "That's not fair."

"I know." Iwaizumi leans up to kiss Ushijima. "I'd come home with you if I could. But this just means you'll have to keep Oikawa occupied for me." He smiles, a little wickedly. "Can you do that?"

Ushijima's eyes flash, and he says, "Of course."

 

The weeks pass quickly until Ushijima leaves, Iwaizumi seeing him off at the train station with a sweet, dirty kiss and a wry, "Be good."

"Hmm," Ushijima says noncommittally, and gets on the train.

The next three days go a lot slower, Iwaizumi torn between distracting himself with studying and texting Oikawa and Ushijima every minute. Somehow, though, he gets through his last final, and that afternoon, he's on a train back to Miyagi.

His phone buzzes just after he gets on the train.

(12:13) coming home?

(12:14) the train's leaving in two minutes

(12:14) what are you doing?

(12:15) keeping busy ;)

(12:16) ...what does that mean?

(12:17) ;) ;) ;)

(12:17) oikawa

(12:19) TOORU

No answer. Iwaizumi frowns.

(12:22) hey, what's oikawa up to?

(12:24) I've been told it's a surprise and I can't tell you.

(12:25) hmm

(12:26) you know i thought it'd be you keeping oikawa in check, not him dragging you into trouble

The silence he gets back is deafening, even over text.

(12:32) yeah, pretty stupid of me, huh

(12:33) I'm not commenting.

(12:34) ha, okay

(12:34) just be careful

(12:36) It isn't that kind of trouble.

(12:38) what kind is it?

(12:39) The kind where everybody wins.

Iwaizumi grins, warmth curling in his chest. He has a sneaking suspicion, but he doesn't examine it too much. He's okay with being surprised.

 

When he gets off the train, Iwaizumi has to stifle the urge to immediately take off for Oikawa's. Instead, he goes home, hugs his mom, and takes a shower, before sitting down for a quick snack.

"You're still here?" his mom asks, surprised, coming back into the kitchen. "I thought you would have left for Tooru-kun's house by now."

Iwaizumi finishes off his sandwich wryly. Caught. He doesn't know why he's delaying, just knows that he wants to be fully free of distractions when he—when he sees them. "I'm leaving now," he laughs, cleaning up his dishes. He kisses his mom on the cheek before scooping up his bag (a toothbrush and a change of clothes, because he's pretty sure he isn't coming home tonight) and heading down the familiar path to Oikawa's house.

When he reaches, he rings the doorbell. After a couple minutes, when no one responds, he texts Oikawa:

(4:31) hey, i'm here

(4:32) its open

(4:32) my parents arent home

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and opens the door and sure enough, it's unlocked. Of course Oikawa's laziness trumps his common sense.

"Oi, dumbass," he calls readily, now that he knows Oikawa's parents are out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the door unlocked?"

There's no answer, and Iwaizumi huffs out a breath.

"Where even are you?" he mutters.

There's a low, cut-off noise from—somewhere, and Iwaizumi frowns. Surely, if Oikawa weren't okay he would have said something when Iwaizumi texted him, right?

Still, Iwaizumi's vaguely on edge when he makes his way through Oikawa's house, poking his head into the kitchen, the sitting room, before passing by the master bedroom on his way to Oikawa's.

"Tooru," he says, knocking on the door, "you in here?"

There's voices, and the sound of movement, of—shushing? Is Ushijima in there too? "I'm coming in."

Iwaizumi pushes open the door, and nearly stops breathing.

"Hi there, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says pleasantly, from where he's sitting half on top of Ushijima's hips. "You're late."

"You're. I'm," Iwaizumi says, frozen in the doorway.

Ushijima, laid out on his stomach on the bed, lifts his head slowly to say, "Iwaizumi, you're here."

He looks wrecked, mouth wet and red like he's been biting his lip, hair mussed and eyes shining. His shirt is still on, but it's shoved up under his arms, the rest of his clothes gone and probably crumpled in the corner of Oikawa's room somewhere. Oikawa's got Ushijima immobilized with an arm braced on his back and his knees shoving Ushijima's apart.

"What are you—" Iwaizumi starts, before his vision clears a little and he can register that Oikawa has three fingers buried in Ushijima's ass, fucking him slowly and easily. Easily enough that he's probably been doing this for a while, which...explains why Ushijima looks the way he does. "How long have you—"

"About," Oikawa cranes his neck to look at the alarm clock by the head of the bed, "forty-five minutes."

"Fuck," Iwaizumi says, stunned. "Isn't your hand cramping?"

Oikawa blinks, then bursts into laughter. "Oh, Iwa-chan. Never change." He pulls his fingers out slowly, ignoring Ushijima's low noise of discontent. "No, I haven't been fucking him the whole time."

Ushijima shudders. "It feels like you have," he mumbles.

"Shh," Oikawa says affectionately, petting a hand soothing along Ushijima's hip.

Iwaizumi exhales, and starts taking off his clothes.

Oikawa grins, sharklike. "Ah, here we go." He takes the time to help Ushijima pull his shirt off as well.

"Where do you want me?" Iwaizumi asks when he's naked, because he knows Oikawa, and Oikawa definitely has A Plan.

Surely enough, Oikawa immediately says, "Head of the bed, please!"

Ushijima shudders and presses his face into the mattress. Looks like he knows the plan as well.

"You two gonna let me in on the secret?" Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, getting up onto the bed and kneeling in front of Ushijima.

"It's a surprise." Oikawa mimes zipping his lips and locking them.

Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows further, reaching out and carding a gentle hand through Ushijima's hair. He's gratified when Ushijima lifts his head and begins, "We—"

"Hey, shush," Oikawa says sharply. He kisses Ushijima's spine to take the sting away. "We agreed to surprise Iwa-chan, remember?"

Ushijima bites his lip and looks apologetically at Iwaizumi, but stays quiet.

Iwaizumi whistles, low and impressed. "Damn, Oikawa." He slides his hand from Ushijima's hair to his cheek and feels something—a familiar warm, protective feeling—stir within him when Ushijima closes his eyes and leans into the touch.

"Right?" Oikawa says smugly, but Iwaizumi can hear the slight edge of awe in it as well. Oikawa's being careful with Ushijima, Iwaizumi can tell.

"All right, why not?" Iwaizumi says with a grin, leaning back against the headboard. He settles down, sitting properly with his legs a little apart. Ushijima looks up at him, a calm sort of hunger in his eyes. Iwaizumi grins wider and spreads his legs farther. "Did you want something, Ushijima?"

There's a brief, weighty pause. Finally, Oikawa clears his throat and smacks Ushijima lightly on the ass. "Go get him," he says.

Ushijima surges forward and plants his hands on Iwaizumi's hips, tugging him forward.

"Whoa," Iwaizumi laughs. "What's the hurry—"

He cuts off, the laugh dying in his throat, when Ushijima kisses the inside of his leg, close to his knee.

"What are you doing?" he breathes.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa chides, and Iwaizumi decides to listen. He shuts up and lets Ushijima do his thing.

"You're so—" Ushijima says in a low, almost frustrated tone, before cutting himself off to suck a mark into Iwaizumi's thigh.

Iwaizumi's breath catches in his throat, and he rests his hand a little more firmly on the back of Ushijima's neck. Oikawa exhales and grabs the bottle of lube from where it's tucked under his thigh.

"Stay focused," he says, quiet enough that Iwaizumi almost doesn't hear him, but Ushijima nods jerkily so he must understand.

Oikawa smiles, and slides his fingers back into Ushijima, one-two-three.

" _Ah_ ," Ushijima says, forehead pressing hard against Iwaizumi's hip. His hips flex forward once, before he stills them.

Oikawa puts his hand back on his spine to keep him in place. "Focus," he warns.

Iwaizumi frowns, briefly uneasy. "Oikawa..."

"Relax, Iwa-chan," Oikawa replies jauntily, but his eyes are serious. "We talked about this, Wakatoshi and I."

Ushijima shudders against him, breath hot against the sensitive skin of Iwaizumi's inner thigh. He's managed to leave two dark bruises, one on either side.

Iwaizumi's mouth falls open in surprise. Slowly, he breaks out into a wicked grin. "Oh, _really_."

Oikawa looks stuck between wariness and excitement. "Yep," he says.

"I bet you did most of the talking." Oikawa shrugs, which is basically a confirmation. "So? Tell me," Iwaizumi says, in his lowest, smoothest voice.

He watches in satisfaction as Oikawa flushes, mouth parting. "No," he says, but he sounds dazed. He blinks, and then seems to come back to himself. "No, it's a surprise."

When Oikawa really means something, his voice is low, firm. Implacable. If he really meant it, Iwaizumi would back off; he's capable of letting go of control once in a while.

Right now, though, Oikawa sounds whiny, almost petulant—like he's looking to be convinced.

Iwaizumi can play this game too.

He lets the smile fall off his face and narrows his eyes. "Oikawa."

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa responds easily, so that tactic is clearly not going to work.

He holds Ushijima still with the hand on his neck. " _Tooru _," he coaxes, sweet and sure of the answer he's going to get. "Come on," he says, "you can give me what I want, can't you?"__

__Oikawa goes red, fingers stalling inside of Ushijima. He ducks his head to hide his expression and breathes out shakily. "I want to fuck him," he says quietly._ _

__This, at least, Iwaizumi recalls from a previous conversation. "I remember."_ _

__"He said he'd be good for us," Oikawa says, and lies down so his chest is pressed up against Ushijima's back. Ushijima moans quietly._ _

__"I'd say he already is," Iwaizumi says warmly, and Ushijima looks up at him, eyes wide and dark._ _

__"But I want—" Oikawa cuts himself off with a frustrated noise. He hides his face in Ushijima's neck._ _

__Ushijima's rapturous expression fades and his brow furrows. He looks over his shoulder at Oikawa with concern, and Iwaizumi knows they never talked about this part. It's typical of Oikawa, to get so caught up in his elaborate plans that he forgets what he actually wants._ _

__"You want to be good too, huh?" Iwaizumi tilts his head. "Right, Tooru?"_ _

__Oikawa's breath hitches audibly._ _

__Ushijima turns back to make eye contact with Iwaizumi, raises his eyebrows._ _

__"That sounds like a yes to me," Iwaizumi says, amused. "All right, Tooru, time to get back to work."_ _

__Oikawa curls tighter around Ushijima, the back of his neck faintly pinking up—but the muscles in his forearms tense up, and he starts moving again, slow but firm._ _

__Ushijima groans, dropping his head back into Iwaizumi's lap._ _

__"There you go," Iwaizumi praises. "That's perfect."_ _

__Oikawa whimpers quietly into Ushijima's neck and pulls his fingers out._ _

__Iwaizumi frowns. "Why are you—"_ _

__"Can I." Oikawa stops mid-sentence, lifting his head to reveal his flushed face. "Iwa-chan, please, can I?"_ _

__Iwaizumi takes his time, because a little waiting will do Oikawa good. "What do you think, Ushijima?" he asks, gently prodding Ushijima into looking at him. "Are you ready?"_ _

__Ushijima's eyes flash, like he's thinking of saying something snappish. But in the end he just pauses, throat working for a long moment, before saying, "Please."_ _

__"Okay then." Iwaizumi smiles. "Go ahead, Oikawa."_ _

__Oikawa pours more lube in his hand and slicks himself up. His hands must be shaking, because he fumbles and drops the bottle. He stills, biting his lip and inhaling through his nose._ _

__Iwaizumi reaches out and picks up the bottle, caps it and sets it safely on the bedside table. "You okay, Tooru?"_ _

__Oikawa nods jerkily. "Fine. I'm fine," he says hoarsely, before steadying himself with one hand and slowly pushing in._ _

__"Oh," Ushijima says, like it's been punched out of him. He reaches out and grabs at Iwaizumi's hips, digging his fingers in and pulling him closer. "Oh, fuck," he says, sounding overwhelmed, and presses his head _hard_ against Iwaizumi's thigh, like he needs the comfort. Iwaizumi grips the back of his neck reassuringly, and he shudders._ _

__Oikawa pauses when he's all the way in, breathing harshly into the curve of Ushijima's spine. He's trembling, but it looks like it's in the good kind of way._ _

__"Too much?" Iwaizumi teases._ _

__Oikawa straightens up. "I need to—" he says, and pulls out, thrusting back in _just_ under too fast. Ushijima makes a small, shocked noise, and raises his hips back._ _

__"What else did you talk about, Tooru?" Iwaizumi presses, smooth as butter._ _

__"He said—oh god," Oikawa jerks forward, falling a little before he catches himself unsteadily. "I said I would hold him down, and he said he'd let me."_ _

__Iwaizumi feels heat curl in his stomach at the thought. "So do it. Come on, Oikawa, I know you can."_ _

__Oikawa bites back a moan and reaches out, one hand bracing in between Ushijima's shoulder blades, the other coming up to push Iwaizumi's out of the way around on the back Ushijima's neck. He presses down lightly, his mouth parting slightly when Ushijima groans and grinds against the mattress. Encouraged, Oikawa puts a little more firmness into his grip._ _

__"Now fuck him," Iwaizumi orders, and Oikawa shudders and listens. "What else?"_ _

__Oikawa shakes his head a little but says, "I told him he couldn't come until I was done with him."_ _

__Ushijima's back arches, and Iwaizumi hisses, curls his hand around his own dick despite himself. Oikawa focuses on him with some effort, mouth falling all the way open._ _

__"I—Iwa-chan," he says, desperately, lifting his hand from Ushijima's neck. "Let me—"_ _

__"You've already got one job," Iwaizumi laughs, and laughs harder when Oikawa pouts._ _

__"I can," Ushijima says, picking up his head and straining forward to mouth at Iwaizumi's dick._ _

__"You'll get distracted," Iwaizumi says, but his voice is going breathy and his hand is already tangling into Ushijima's hair._ _

__Ushijima pulls back, looking affronted. "I will _not_." It's clearly important to him, so Iwaizumi doesn't argue, just smiles down at him a little helplessly. He groans when Ushijima puts his mouth on him, tipping his head back to stare at the ceiling and gather his restraint._ _

__When Iwaizumi looks back down, Oikawa's staring at them, chewing his lip. "You'll make yourself bleed," Iwaizumi warns, and Oikawa's gaze fixes on him, sharp and intense._ _

__"I think I'm gonna come," he says softly._ _

__He sounds almost regretful, and Iwaizumi smiles at him, reassuring. "Go ahead."_ _

__Oikawa closes his eyes and his mouth drops open. He thrusts jerkily a few more times before coming, moaning like it's the best thing he's ever felt in his life._ _

__"You next?" Iwaizumi asks Ushijima, clenching his fists at the way Ushijima's mouth feels on him._ _

__Ushijima pulls off with a wet noise and shakes his head. "Not till you're done," he says, like a reminder, and oh. Right._ _

__"That's right," Iwaizumi says, putting both hands back in Ushijima's hair, finally taking his careful eye off Oikawa, slumped over Ushijima's back. It isn't long before he's coming, too—he'd been close since he walked in the door, if he's being honest. After that, he slides out from under Ushijima and turns him over carefully onto his side, reaching for his dick._ _

__"You did well," Iwaizumi says, to both of them (because Oikawa's rolled over but is still hiding his face in Ushijima's back) but especially to Ushijima. He and Oikawa, at least, have done this before. "You did so well."_ _

__Ushijima makes a questioning noise, like he wants to hear more but he's not sure how to ask for it. "You were so good to us," Iwaizumi adds warmly and is rewarded by the way Ushijima shudders all over and comes in his grasp. "Good," Iwaizumi says, kissing him through it._ _

__He reaches out until he can grab Oikawa's hand, holding onto it tightly with an internal sigh of relief. It's the first time he's been able to touch Oikawa since he got home. He kisses his hand and says, "You were good too, you know."_ _

__Oikawa makes a muffled, sleepy noise and nuzzles further into Ushijima's shoulder. Ushijima smiles back at him, fond._ _

__After a moment, though, Oikawa seems to gather enough energy that he lifts his head. "Hajime," he says._ _

__"Hmm?"_ _

__He breaks into a soft, sweet smile. "Welcome home."_ _

__Iwaizumi smiles back and throws his arm over the both of them._ _

__"It's good to be home."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> as always, on tumblr as pageleaf if you need me ♥


End file.
